The White Mark
by purpledragon6
Summary: The ice cream man is the type of person every small child should fear. Why? Cause he murders them. Thats why. And its up to the Order of The White Mark to stop him from kidnapping kid princess. This is a collab w/ DruidofNecromancy.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo walked through the French doors and onto the castle terrace, embracing the crisp night. The old penguin's eyes gazed upon the full moon, capturing the beauty of the night. What a nice night to paint, he thought, although he knew very well he wouldn't be painting tonight. Then he noticed the girl sitting impatiently on a stool, giving him a stern look.

"Look who finally decided to show up," The girl muttered. She looked at the penguin carefully, noticing his left arm was in sling. "Will you even be able to paint with that on?"

The penguin chuckled as he sat his satchel of supplies down. A guard came through the same French doors carrying an easel. Leonardo thanked the guard but gestured him to leave the terrace, which the guard reluctantly agreed to do.

Leonardo carefully selected a brush, and then selecting his colors for the piece. He then stared at the girl, pondering for a few moments. "Try and act femininely, we do want this portrait to look good in the royal hall," He said.

A little reluctantly, the girl positioned herself on the stool in the same way the painter asked. Then Leonardo began painting.

But only seconds after dipping his brush into the paint, there was a large clang from inside. The girl gasped, trying to pear around the penguin's easel.

After that, things happened very quickly. The penguin emerged from behind the easel. The penguin withdrew a dagger from inside the sling and approached the girl, attempting to gag her with the cloth sling. Everything is going well, Leonardo thought.

_(A week earlier)_

The penguin sat down at the table. There were two chairs, one obviously meant for him since the other was occupied already. The room's lighting was done in such a way; the man occupying the chair's face was covered in darkness while Leonardo was fully visible in blinding light. Leonardo lifted his suitcase onto the table and clicking it open.

"Ah, Mr. Leonardo has graced me with his presence," An all too familiar voice said. "I'm pleased the Guild of Assassins has sent me such a marvelous man to do business with."

Leonardo was not here for conversation. "The Guild has more important things to do than waste time, even with a person of such a high, status."

"Of course, of course, I have a simple job for you. I need you to kidnap someone for me."

Leonardo shook his head. "The Guild doesn't do kidnappings."

"No, no, no, I just need a little bit of assistance." The client passed over a small folder, which inly contained a few pictures. "I need you to get her out the front door, I'll handle the rest."

Leonardo whistled when he saw the target. "Kid princess, a very high up target, but an easy job. We shall do it."

The two shook hands and both were off on their merry ways.

(Flashback ends)

The princess' first reaction was to yell out for the guards. "GUARDS!" she yelled, but no one came to the rescue.

Leonardo moved quickly, gagging her and putting the dagger close to her throat. "Do as I say, and you won't be hurt," He ordered, leading her back into the castle.

She then realized why the guards had not come. There were two men, both dressed ninja apparel, looming over the six dead bodies of the guards stationed outside the terrace. As she was forced down the hallway, she also noticed all the doors had been obstructed, so no one could get to them without extreme effort.

The princess didn't know how long it had taken, but she had finally been through the castle, where even more of the assassins lurked, and outside. Of all things, there was an ice cream truck waiting for them. The penguin smirked, "Now be a very good girl for the Ice Cream Man."

The back door of the truck swung open, and a few more assasins came out and tied her up. Then she was carried into the truck rather hastily, under the watchful eye of Leonardo. Once she was loaded up, the doors closed, and the truck drove off very quickly.

Leonardo smiled at his job well done. He looked at the moon as he walked off whistling. He was a very good at his job mostly because he never asked questions. As long as he got paid, he never said a word. He didn't wonder about why the Ice Cream Man wanted a little girl, he didn't even care, because he got paid. After all, that was all that mattered to Leonardo.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian sipped some more of the red wine before getting up from his seat and going up to the white board to write something. He looked over at Raven and Sparrow, the two younger members of the White Mark, while they played chess. Damian always thought of the water elemental Sparrow as a Goth because of her black hair with a white streak in it and her cold and distant attitude.

Of course, the 13 year old Sparrow could have said something very nasty about the natural gray skin tone and white hair of a dark elf.

Raven the human was a bit of a different story. She was true oddity at the very least. Not only was a rare human on Ooo, but someone could easily mistake her as a vampire with her pale skin, grey eyes, and mid length black hair. In Damian's, mind, both girls were pretty, but 9-yeard old Raven looked a bit better.

"Ok then, I call this gathering of the White Mark in order," Damian announced in his heavily accented Scottish voice. The White Mark, Damian thought, the guardians of Ooo in the absence of the saviors, Finn and Jake. "Or at least when Cray gets here."

Cray was the oldest one in the group, with Damian being the 2nd at 17. Cray wasn't his real name, but not even his closest Damian knew his name except that it began with a consonant. The half-Lycanthrope never really wanted to be in the little group, saying that he didn't want to be in a group with a bunch of kids, but Damian had sort of forced him to join. Neither Sparrow nor Raven had anything good to say about Cray, but they didn't really have anything bad to say about him either.

That was when the door to the small attic busted open and a figure in a leather jacket sluggishly walked in to the empty bedroom that was being used at the meeting place. Cray ruffled Raven's hair, to her displeasure, and found a nice bean bag to sit on. "Hey ponytail," Cray said to Damian. Damian gave a cold angry stare into Cray's Golden eyes, and then looked away. Of course, a boy that has ponytail is weird, but then again, druids are always weird. "I just had to go do some grown-up stuff."

Raven, being the youngest in the group, pouted at the comment which made Cray give her a smile as he messed with his unkempt Auburn hair.

"Well then, now that we are all present. Let's get to business," Damian continued, pointing to the white board. "I would like to thank Sparrow for asking her cousin if he we could use his castle for our meeting." Sparrow gave a small smirk to everyone in the room. "So, our agenda today is going to be the ongoing issue of who watches over what regions. So I've devised a new-"

Damian was interrupted by a huge thud coming from the small terrace below them and a loud squeal for help coming from Sparrow's niece, Kid Princess.

Everyone except Cray, who sat calmly on his bean bag, rushed to the window. What they saw was Leonardo standing behind Kid Princess with a knife to her throat.

At that same moment, a scream came from the hall, two assassins in weird ninja outfits bursted in ready to kill all four of them.

Damian unsheathed his rapier from his black robes. "This is going to be fun," He muttered.

Sparrow's eyes began to glow blue as her breathing began to quicken and a water sword was fabricated into her clawed fingernails.

"Really fun." She said smirking in such a way that the team now knew meant she wanted blood.

Raven stood by Cray, holding her weapon in her mouth as she pulled on her gloves, pretending to not notice the blood on her lips.

"Now, now, children. Don't make a mess of my artwork," Cray said, opening his jacket and selecting from a dagger from the dozens stored inside.

"Children! You must be joking, unfortunately water spirits don't age, and I've been 13 for as long as I can remember!" Sparrow complained running her finger along the side of her blade.

"Children... You sound like my father only smarter." Raven growled crinkling her nose showing complete disgust of the fact.

Cray smiled as he threw a dagger into the eye socket of one the assassins. "You're very kind. I was an actually a husband at one time, but I wouldn't like to talk about it," He said.

"I don't blame you. I was a daughter once; I wouldn't like to talk about it." Raven said coldly coping the older man's actions.

Damian heard the sounds of footsteps running up stairs. Since he was already not in a good mood because of being called ponytail, he took drastic measures. "Screw it," He muttered as he jumped out the window onto the terrace below, causing a loud thud.

Raven followed landing much like your everyday house cat and took off after the rest of the team.

Cray on the other hand, took the less ingenious way out, and took the stair. But he slipped on the blood of a fallen guard and tripped. "I hate gravity!" He screamed. Being an assassin, gravity was one of his biggest enemies when he had to jump over roof tops and leap across rooms.

Raven shot at least seven ninjas in the time it took Cray to get down the stairs.

"Nice work Raven, but not nice enough! Their still coming!" Sparrow shouted over the screams of dying Ninjas.

"Nothing coming up my way is it?" Damian muttered before waving to the others and lunging himself off the building. He looked down a below and saw a cute little fountain. With a flick of his wrist, the druid made a large spout of water emerge from the fountain and cushion his fall.

"Leave the water magic to the water spirits." Sparrow laughed slicing off the head of another ninja.

Cray threw another dagger into the head of a ninja, before looking out onto the fields in front of the castle, where Kid Princess was already being loaded into an ice cream truck. Cray jumped down to meet Damian with cat like precision. The two gave each other a glance, and then began heading in the opposite direction of the truck.

"DONT LET HIM HURT HER OR ILL KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" Sparrow shouted focused mainly on the ninjas.

By then the Ice Cream Truck started its engine, and began driving off, with Damian and Cray nowhere in sight.

Sparrow sighs and quickly throws a knife at the back of the car as it fell out instanly.

"Bulls eye." She said with a smirk as she threw another knife which slashed the tires.

The truck swerved heavily for a few moments, but it preserved on as it down road and out of sight.

A beeping sound came from behind Sparrow as Damian drove up in a rust old pickup with a trailer with four dusty old motorcycles. "Take your pick," Ordered, getting out of the truck and unlatching the trailer.

"I have my own means of transportation." Sparrow said suddenly growing a pair of ice wings.

Cray coughed, "Wuss."

"Don't toy with my emotions boy, they become quite deadly if you do." Sparrow warned, her voice growing dark and dripping with blood of her fallen enemies.

"Oh quiet you two! You sound like a human teen and a vampire!" Raven shouted hopping on the motorcycle and with a few modifications it became a jet bike of her own design.

Damian chose a nice purple one, wipe off a bit of rust, and began riding in circles. "Huh, it's much better than riding a bicycle, which I never learned to ride," He stated, getting a feel for the bike. "Now I need the ultimate accessory, a hat. Do any of you have a hat by chance?"

Raven pulled out an agent Scarlett style hat and put it on.

"Only one, and sorry, it's my trade mark." She said straightening it.

Cray started his bike before heading off, leaving the others to talk. Damian twisted his imaginary hat before starting his own bike.

"Tallyho ladies!" He hollered before chasing after Cray.

"Well, I guess it's time to Mondo a go-go." Raven said shaking her head, adjusting her real hat and took off after the boys, followed by sparrow.

The truck was lightly guarded, with only a few body guards inside protecting the occupants. The guards tended to look away from whoever the Ice Cream man kidnapped in his truck, looking away from his victims pleading eyes before they took their last breath with a painful scream. But that wasn't as much the case with this one. Kid princess' head been covered with sack, although there really was no need to do so since there was really no light at all.

The Ice Cream Man laughed as he looked at his prisoner. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," He commented. Before he could say more, he was interrupted by the sound of engines in the distance closing in on them.

"Take them out," He ordered. Two of the guards used a hatch on the roof get out of the car while the other one stayed inside protecting the driver. "I'll stay here and make sure our guest has a great time."

He took out a brief case full of surgical equipment and giggled softly.

"If that creep dares lay a hand on her-" Sparrow began but quickly bit her bottom lip, letting the cool blue blood leak onto it.

The three caught up to the truck, but Cray was nowhere to be found. From inside the van, two more ninja appeared, readying themselves to repel the motorcyclist.

Damian snapped his fingers, and a vine appeared from nowhere and grabbed the truck, making the truck swerve for a few seconds, allowing them to get even closer to the truck. Then, like a ghost, it vanished.

One second the ninja stood in front of Sparrow, the next second his head was rolling under the wheel of Damian's bike.

"You will burn!" Sparrow shouted in an almost song like tone.

Damian bike almost went out of control after hitting the head. "You little brat," He muttered, before abandoning his bike and jumping onto the side of truck.

The Ice Cream Man frowned as the truck shook, making him drop his filled needle. "Well then, without some anesthetics, this will hurt a lot more," He said, firmly grasping his hand around and the knife is his other hand. He then quickly slashed the Princess' abdomen with knife, making her scream bloody murder.

"PRINCESS! ICECREAM MAN! YOU BASTARD!" Sparrow shouted jumping on the top of the truck and slashing it open. "ILL KILL YOU!"

Out of nowhere, the headlights of Cray's bike flashed as ran it front of the Truck. In a split second, Cray gave Damian a smirk while he threw a dagger at the driver of the truck as crashed into him, sending him flying. The truck swerved out of control while the Ice Cream Man smiled as he weighed a small object in his hand. "A pity I have to waist this, catch," He said before throwing the small object, which turned out to be a small bomb covered in sprinkles, and grabbed the Princess by the neck and pulling her out of the back doors of truck, vanishing into the roadside foliage.

It wasn't the sprinkles in Sparrow's eyes that made them bleed rather the old blood wound being torn back open inside the very depth of her heart.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed grabbing her head and thrashing it violently.

"Not again..." Raven sighed.

Damian took out a small bottle of what tree sap and tossed it to raven. "Antibiotic stuff, works like a charm," He explained before rushing towards Cray, who was beginning to recover from the crash. "You guys ruined a perfectly good piece of art right there,' He muttered before dusting himself off.

Raven applied the sap to her friend's eyes and yet she continued to bleed.

"It's not working. She's not human, just let her bleed herself out!" Raven called back tossing the bottle back to him.

"Bleeding never solves anything," Damian said, giving Cray a look. "Isn't aht right?" Cray, at this point ready to kill Damian,gave him a good blow tro the stomach, cuasing him to drop to ground. "I told you to never to talk about my personal life, you little mut," He mumbled, before investigating the wreck

"Plz, don't blame her, she can't help it." Raven whimpered quietly.

Damian cursed under his tongue before lashing out at Cray. Cray dodged the attack easily, and then made a large cut in Damian cheek with another dagger.

"ARE YOU TWO JUST ABOUT DONE! DAMIAN! THERES BEEN TO MANY DEATHS ALREADY! SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Raven shouted getting in between the two.

Damian breathed heavily for a moment, giving Cray a cold stare. "You really think I care about death?" Cray laughed.

Raven began to gather her bottom lip into her mouth and bit into it.

"NO! YOU DONT CARE! NONE OF YOU FUCKING CARE!" She screamed running off after the Ice cream man, following the trail of blood Sparrow had left.

Damian began walking off after them, but Cray caught him by the shoulder. "If they want to get killed, then so be it. I have a more sophisticated approach," He said, jumping into the Truck, and after shoving the dead driver out, started the Truck, which still had the key in the ignition. "Huh, I thought it wouldn't work. Get in.""

Little did they know, just below the engine, there was another passenger.


End file.
